Sophisticated electronic devices are becoming more and more commonplace. These electronic devices include computing devices such as notebook/portable computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs), communication devices such as wireless telephones, mobile phones, and media devices such as CD, DVD and MP3 players. These and other electronic devices commonly include a variety of sensitive components. One issue with these electronic devices is their ability to withstand physical impacts to the system. One common source of impacts are fails, either inadvertent or intentional. Portable devices are commonly carried, and thus are commonly dropped. The force of the resulting impact can damage sensitive portions of the device.